


You'll Always be my Ninja

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: The Ninja Series [3]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nicknames, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Jaz has a difficult relationship with nightmares and this one leaves a bad taste in her mouth. Luckily she has Adam to help her through it.





	You'll Always be my Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry that it's been like 3 months since I posted. Life has been super busy but I finally found the time to do what I love most so I did this. This isn't my best but I did work pretty hard to get the plot right. For now, this will be my last chapter but if anyone has any ideas send them my way and I'll do my best and that goes for all of the fandoms I write for. Once again I'm sorry for the wait but at last her is another part to my Ninja Series.  
> Enjoy, L.

Jaz shot up from another nightmare, it was the usual back in the white room with Arthur terrorizing her sanity. Her heart was beating fast and she was drenched in sweat, the same thing had happened the night before and the night before that and so on. Although it wasn’t the dream itself that left Jaz tear faced and never wanting to sleep again. The words he said to her is what sent her to the bathroom vomiting until there was nothing left in her. 

For the most part, she could handle all the dreams and nightmares that haunted her sleep but once in a while, she would find herself walking to the kitchen for a cup of coffee to keep herself from returning to the nightmare that held her hostage.

She knew being alone wouldn’t last long and one of her guys would follow her into the kitchen and keep her company until morning. She wasn’t sure if they had a schedule of who would deal with the broken Jaz or if it was just a random draw of who couldn’t sleep.

Sure enough, Adam came stumbling down the hallway 15 minutes later. Rubbing his eyes and falling into the seat next to her, like always Jaz didn’t make the first move and sat with her cup of coffee trying to avoid the eyes drilling a hole into her head.

“Nightmare” he groaned at her silence following suit with a cup of coffee. He came back with the whole pot knowing it would be gone in the next few minutes, he sat beside her even closer than before but neither of them minded. Their elbows touching in silence once again, just how she like it.

She nodded in response, not wanting to go any further than that. He understood, he always did.

“Wanna talk about it?” he still had to try as she turned to face him, resting her head on her elbow. Adam brushed a hand through her hair, Jaz closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of peace.

“It was just the usual” she shrugged her shoulder, trying to brush off her obvious lie. Adam caught on, she loved and hated how he could do that.

“You stay in bed when you have the usual one, the white room or old missions. You get out of bed for the Elijah nightmares and not usual ones. You’re also crying and you definitely don’t cry when the usual ones happen. You push it down and pretend to sleep until morning” he stated simply and she laughed at how blunt he was. 

“It’s stupid” she mumbles, going back to her coffee.

“Nothing that gets you this worked up and upset is stupid. Not to me or the team,” he said grabbing her hand, a small push for her to let him in.

“I was back in the white room” she tried again, lying a thing in the past. “He started calling me Jazzy and Ninja like he was one of you guys” her head starting to spin as she thought about him calling her those beloved names.

“I get it, those names come from the people you love and love you back. And for it to come from a man that's goal was to harm you is going to suck” he said for lack of a better word.

“It doesn’t just suck, it makes me sick. I let him get so far into my brain that he ruined…” he cut her off her heated rant but squeezing her hand.

“No, he didn’t get to you or ruin those little names for you” she smiled, she already knew what he was going to say “You want to know why?” 

She nodded her head, making much-needed eye contact.

“Because McG will still call you Jazzy and you will still laugh and pretend you hate it. He will still poke at you and call you Jazzy when you’re upset and I will still call you ninja when you sneak up behind me and scare me. I will still call you ninja when we play soccer or after a mission when you take down the bad guy. Those things will never change okay” he said putting an arm around her to pull her into a side hug.

“Yeah?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him as he kissed her head.

“You’ll always be my ninja,” he said while pulling her closer.

He guided them to the couch where they fell asleep in each other's arms and like always got woken up my McG relentlessly teasing them but it was all okay because he still caused her Jazzy and she didn’t feel any different.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and prompts are welcome!!


End file.
